The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill
| developer = | writer = | director = | creative_director = Andy Collins | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = "Put Your Paws In" | endtheme = "Put Your Paws In" | composer = | country = Australia Ireland | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 (whole) 52 (segments) | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | runtime = 26 minutes (whole) 11 minutes (segments) | company = | distributor = Studio 100 International Comarex | budget = | network = 7TWO | picture_format = 576i (SDTV) | audio_format = Stereo | first_run = | released = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill is an Australian animated television series based on Dorothy Wall's books about Blinky Bill. The show currently airs on Kids Central. Plot Blinky Bill is back to bring his trademark mischief, mayhem, and humour to life. Along with his best mate and sidekick Jacko, Blinky takes on the role as defender of his outback home, Greenpatch. Characters *'Blinky Bill' (voiced by Cam Ralph ) - an 11-year-old koala who is the main protagonist. *'Jacko Browing' (voiced by Akmal Saleh ) - a frill-necked lizard is Blinky's sidekick and best friend. *'Nutsy Koala' (voiced by Bridie Connell) - a young female koala that is Blinky Bill's closest friend. *'Cranky' (voiced by Peter McAllum) - a tyrannical goanna is Blinky's nemesis and the mayor of Green-Patch. *'Juan Pablo' (voiced by Rupert Degas) - a Paraguayan parrot. *'Bandi' (voiced by Rupert Degas) - a mischievous bandicoot. *'Coot' (voiced by Cam Ralph) - another mischievous bandicoot. *'Wombo' (voiced by Jim Pike) - a wombat and Blinky's mentor. *'Claude' (voiced by Ash Ricardo) - a feral cat and Blinky's other nemesis *'Eddy' (voiced by Rupert Degas) - an American squirrel. *'Robert' (voiced by Cam Ralph) - a lyrebird and one of Blinky's friends. *'Marcia' (voiced by Charlotte Hamlyn) - a marsupial mouse and one of Blinky's friends. *'Sugar' (voiced by Bridie Connell) - a sugar glider and one of Blinky's friends. *'Spike' (voiced by Nathan Harvey) - an echidna and one of Blinky's friends. *'Mrs. Bill' (voiced by Beth Armstrong) - a koala who is Blinky's mother. *'Ms. Tibbins' (voiced by Beth Armstrong) - a kiwi bird who is a school teacher. *'Bill Koala' - (voiced by Jamie Croft) a koala who is Blinky's father only mentioned on the episodes and he appears in "Home to Roost". *'San Jorge' (voiced by Tin Pang) - a sulphur-crested cockatoo. *'Roddy Macbill' - a koala and is Blinky Bill's uncle he plays the bagpipes. *'Bob'- was a friend of Jacko, years later he is dead. Killed for Hunts Hunters. *'Uncle Jack' - a frill-necked lizard and Jacko's uncle. *'Echo' - a gecko barrowing Robert's glasses. *'Bluey' (voiced by Coco Jack Gillies) - is a blue footed boobie. *'Bell' (voiced by Stuart Brown) - TBA *'Doris Cranklepot' - is Cranky's mother *'Whoogle' - is an owl. *'Kev' - a koala who becomes a Guardian of Greenpatch. *'Mr. Owl' - is Whoogle's father. *'Priscilla' - is a frog. *'Midge' - is a grasshopper. *'Eagle' - is a wedge tailed eagle. *'Crocodiles' - is a salt water crocodiles. Episodes | ShortSummary = When a scorcher of a day sends everyone troppo, Blinky and Jacko set out to find the only known cure. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko investigate an alarming increase in honey theft. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Greenpatch is in need of a new law enforcer as its slam poetry battle looms, and Sheriff Jacko is up for the job. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko set out to save Spike’s birthday from Cranky. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko must rescue the town from the endless swooping tyranny of Magpie Season. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko happen upon a lost doll they mistake for a human baby. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko help Pablo on their most difficult mission yet: a quest for love. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko cut a deal to protect Greenpatch when they discover Claude has lost 8 of his 9 lives. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko embark on an epic journey through the catacombs of Wombo's burrow. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko fall through a rainbow and help a snotty frog princess find her prince. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = A mysterious talking ball lands in Greenpatch and has the townsfolk enraptured with its wise words. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Jacko wakes up with a case of the jumps but Blinky's cure works a little too well. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky launches a rescue mission with a crack team of professionals when Jacko is lizard napped. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko set out to protect the town from mind melding aliens. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko embark on a treasure hunt to recover Robert's lost glasses. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky takes to the skies on a mission to bring a rain cloud back to Greenpatch. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko decide to amp up the annual class bush survival walk. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko are transported to an imaginary land called Box World. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky invents a game so fantastic that Mayor Cranky bans everyone but himself from playing. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Then, a catchy tune causes mayhem and spreads through Greenpatch. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky unwittingly unleashes a force of horrifying cleanliness when he invites Cranky's mother to visit Greenpatch. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = A dangerous croc is rumoured to be closing in on Greenpatch. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko search for gold on a quest to retrieve Blinky's compass. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Mayor Cranky's annual lecture looms and Blinky must find a way to get out of it. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = Blinky was being jealous of Kev learning how to be the Guardian of Greenpatch. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = Bandi and Coot cut the bridge near Wombo's place. Will Blinky and his friends get across the bridge? | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky's uncle Roddy Macbill comes to visit Greenpatch for these highland games. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | DirectedBy = Richard Simmons | WrittenBy = Barbara Deignan | Aux2 = | OriginalAirDate = }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = The water is dried out by Cranky when Jacko is going away. Blinky and Mrs. Bill go out to find the water to the waterfall. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko accidentally make an enemy of a powerful toad sorceress who casts a double curse on all of Greenpatch. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko find the Budgies while Claude is inside this cave. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky and Jacko went inside the cave so Mayor Cranky, Bandi and Coot have to follow them for the surprise birthday party. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = Blinky's father Bill Koala comes home to Greenpatch so Blinky and Bill decide to have Mayor Cranky do the chicken run. | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} | ShortSummary = TBA | LineColor = FBEC5D }} }} International exhibition Broadcast The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill debuted on 7TWO in Australia on December 5, 2016. The series aired on teleTOON+ in Poland on January 16, 2017. In Hungary, it began airing on Minimax on June 19, 2017. In Latin America debuted on Nat Geo Kids on July 1, 2017 and Brazil on September 1, 2017. In Canada debuted on Ici Radio-Canada Télé on September 9, 2017., In United Kingdom it debuted on Pop in TBA., In Italy it debuted on Pop in TBA., In Germany it debuted on KiKA on January 1, 2018.https://www.fernsehserien.de/die-unglaublichen-abenteuer-von-blinky-bill Notes References External links * * Category:7TWO shows Category:Australian children's animated television series Category:2016 Australian television series debuts Category:2017 Australian television series endings Category:Fictional duos Category:2010s Australian animated television series Category:Television series about animals Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Australian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Blinky Bill